1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric device such as fire control panel and the like to be attached to a wall surface and the like, and more particularly, to an open/close structure of a case and a cover of the electric device. Further, the present invention also relates to a smoke detector for optically detecting contaminated material such as smoke floating in air.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an open/close structure of a housing and an upper door of a fire control panel to be attached to the wall surface and the like, a lock mechanism is conventionally used when holding the door of the housing in a closed state. The lock mechanism is provided to the housing and the door so as to fit the housing and the door to each other when the door is closed to perform locking (for example, refer to JP 2520046 B).
On the other hand, a smoke detector is used as a detection system for preventing fire and for detecting smoke emission, or used in semiconductor manufacturing factories, food factories, and the like that require a constant environmental conservation.
This type of smoke detector includes an intake device for taking in air from a monitoring zone through a sampling tube, and a smoke detecting device, to which the air taken in by the intake device is introduced, for detecting smoke particles contained in the introduced air. In the conventional smoke detector, the smoke detecting device and the intake device are incorporated in the main body of the smoke detector, communicated through an intermediation of a long piping to each other, and arranged spaced apart from each other within the housing of the smoke detector (for example, refer to JP 3714926 B).
Further, the smoke detecting device and the intake device are accommodated in the same space as a control board (control device) (for example, refer to JP 3714926 B).